Stress Relief - Kataang Week Day 7
by kataangweek
Summary: (Kataang - Oneshot) Aang and Katara have a heated fight, leaving them both alone and hurt. Katara knows that she was right, yet there's nothing that can relieve her stress more than Aang.


"Peace. Peace." Katara said, pressing her fingers to her temples. She began doing yoga, twisting her body in different positions. She relaxed her muscles, opened her chi, and deep breathed.

"Feel the tension drifting away. Forget your struggles. Forget the pain. Forget."

But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't. She fell to her knees in pain. It was as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. He was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked to the ceiling, as if it could help her. But all she felt was the pit in her stomach as if she hadn't eaten for weeks. It was the feeling of being alone. Like she had no one.

She had never once regretted marrying Aang. Yet somehow, she had this nagging feeling as if it was the wrong choice. All this time Katara was trying to will herself to forget that nagging feeling. But she had to accept it. She was alone. And she regretted it.

 _Why does Aang have to be the Avatar?_ Katara thought. It was a stupid question. If Aang was never the Avatar, she would have never met him. He would have married a different girl 100 years ago and would have been dead. The reason he met her was because he was the Avatar. Yet him being the Avatar was impossible.

At first, Katara followed Aang wherever he went. Everything he had to deal with, she would be right there to deal with it with him. But over time, Katara grew tired. It was only two days ago when their fight happened.

"Aang, can we just relax for a few days?" Katara said, after winning a two hour fight in Ba Sing Se. They were flying to Kyoshi Island to deal with uprising citizens.

"What do you mean, 'relax'?" Aang said, as if he had never heard the word.

"I don't know." Katara grinned, snuggling up to Aang. "Like, go home. Take some time off. Relax."

Aang's body stayed upright and rigid, despite his wife cuddled up next to him.

"No."

"Why not, Aang?" Katara looked concerned.

"Because we can't, okay?" He shrugged Katara off and moved to the back of Appa's saddle to check through supplies.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She came up behind Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped shuffling through the things, but said nothing.

"What's going on?" She insisted, pulling head to face hers. She looked deep into his eyes to detect anything. But all she found was exhaustion.

"You're tired, Aang. So am I!"

He pulled away. "I'm fine." He began rustling through their packs again.

"No, you're not." She grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him away from the sack. Without thinking, Aang flew Katara back in an airbending slice. She hit the other side of the saddle with a crash, pain shooting up her spine. Painful tears began streaming down her face. She gave a strangled cry.

"Katara! I'm so sorry." He rushed over to her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me."

"Katara…I—" Aang started.

"No, I gave you your chance to talk. Now it's my turn."

"Okay." He surrendered.

"I'm sick and tired of battling every problem in this world. I know you're the Avatar. I know you have duties. But aren't there other people who can deal with this stuff? What about our lives? What about our family? What about our future? I want to have kids, Aang. And I want to have a home. I want to be happy. With you."

"I can't just throw this part of my life away, Katara. I can't just go home and have children and pretend like I'm not who I am!"

"But you can have time for me! You could at least pay me some attention! All your attention is on the people of this world. And there's barely any time for me. I'm your wife, Aang. I will do anything for you. You know that."

"Of course."

"But this is crossing the line. I barely get to talk to you anymore. We're either battling someone and saving the world, or sleeping. And I don't get much sleep anyway because I'm too worried! I have no idea if you will win the next fight. Or what losing means! If it means losing you. I'm so tired of living like this!"

"I'm sorry Katara. But no one forced you to come with me."

Katara's rage boiled. She slapped Aang across the face.

"I came with you because I love you, Aang! I came with you because I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to be there for you. But you're never here for me."

Aang closed his eyes. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, I do. But I don't want to. Why can't we just take a break?"

"We can't! I'm the Avatar! I don't get breaks!"

"That's crazy, Aang! Of course you get breaks! I'm tired. I want to go home."

"If you want to go home, then go!"

"Maybe I will! Maybe I will go home! Because being here with you is no different then being without you. I will still feel the same way. Alone."

"Well if that's how you feel, fine!"

"Fine!"

Aang slid down to Appa's reins and pulled it in the direction of Ember Island. Slowly, the sun set and the pink sky turned to black. Aang slept on Appa's head as Katara slept on his saddle. Silently, she longed for Aang's touch. Even though she was mad, she still missed his strong arms encasing her from the cold. She fingered her betrothal necklace that hung down her neck, feeling its smooth carvings between her fingers.

By morning, they had reached the island. Katara slid down from Appa without a word. She did not look Aang in the eyes, for she knew that if she did, she would change her mind.

After Katara was off Appa, she expected to hear Aang's "Yip Yip!" immediately, and the whoosh of his tail leaving. But it was silent. She could feel Aang's eyes penetrating her skin. She wanted him to apologize. To get off Appa and join her. But he didn't. And before she could yell at him to leave, he was off.

The memory still burned in Katara's mind, like a fresh wound. Recalling it only added salt to that wound. That's why she was doing yoga, to forget. But the house was empty without anyone, and yoga only reminded Katara of her isolation. Usually, it was not hard for her to relieve her stress. Because Aang was her stress relief. Although Katara was the Queen of inspiration, Aang always knew the right thing to say. When she was feeling hurt, he mended her. When she was feeling lost, he found her. When she was feeling stressed, he gave her that relief that only he could give. He was always there for her. Except now. No, the house was empty. Katara was alone. Who knew when he would be back? What if he came back with someone else? Katara imagined Aang coming back with a Kyoshi girl on his arm and a request for her to move out of his home. Slow tears began to fall. It served her right. Aang couldn't help being the Avatar. It was his destiny. Wanting him to stop fighting was a horrible thing for her to ask, and she regretted it more than anything now.

"How could I be so _stupid_?" She cried.

"You're not stupid, Katara." A familiar voice from behind her said. Her head whipped around to find Aang, standing there with regret in his eyes. "You were right, I was wrong. It took me too long to realize that what I need most right now is you. Not battle scars."

"But Aang, you have to help the world."

"I talked to the world rulers. They said they wouldn't mind if I took off a couple years to raise a family. A break."

"Oh my gosh!" She jumped up and fell into his arms.

"From now on, I'm not the Avatar. I'm just Aang. You're fully devoted husband."

"I'm so happy." Katara whispered, warmth spreading across her body.

"I'm glad."

They kissed for a long time, holding on to every last inch of each other.

"And one more thing Katara."

"Yes, Aang?"

"I love you too."


End file.
